


We recover only to be broken again.

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Egyptian fashion is confusing but pretty, For it being Fluff month I'm being quite Angsty here, Gen, Hawkmoth kills Ladybug, I kill Nebeta, Impaling, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of the Mage, Nefertiti was Tutankhamen's mom, Stabbing, The Pharaoh episode was wrong on so many levels, They need to go back to school, Tikki is attached to her wielders, Vulpes kills Ladybug, Who wrote the Pharaoh episode?, Wrong Pharaoh, Wrong worship practices for the ruler at the time, familial betrayal, so many problems with that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: There's a moment when a Miraculous holder dies, when the Kwami flashes back to the death of another. This time, it's to Nebeta. The end of the beginning is never painless.





	We recover only to be broken again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for day seven is recovery.  
> I used google translate. It’s also Latin because it didn’t have Egyptian. I guess it’s kinda hard to figure out phonetics for hieroglyphs.  
> The latin pretty much says ‘to spots/spots on’ ‘Why are you attacking me?’ ‘Die you filthy traitor!’ and ‘I’m sorry, sister/I’m sorry, my sister.’  
> I'm guessing the Egyptian Ladybug was the first one, since I couldn't find any that obviously predated her.  
> I wrote this as a layout thing at first, and then I decided to flesh it out a 'little', so it might not completely follow itself.  
> I hope you enjoy this mess anyways! ~DK

 “Tikki,  Ad voluptatem existimantes diei delicias! ” Nebeta’s command scared the Kwami more than anything as she was sucked into the earrings.

 This was the first human to wield the power of creation, and the first human to wield the power of illusions was fighting her.

 Tikki didn’t know why Vulpes decided to attack her friend, but she knew Nebeta needed her help to fight back.

 Nebeta wouldn't have normally have dreamed of spending any time up here, but her sister Aset had said there was an emergency, and that Nebeta and her gift to create something out of thin air was needed on top of the Sphinx of Gisa. Despite Nebeta’s fight against Akhanten when he tried to get Nefertiti back seasons ago, Nebeta did want to use her connection with the pure power of Creation to help her family.

 But Aset wasn't at the top when Nebeta reached it, instead the trickster known as Vulpes was waiting. Vulpes was unmistakable, due to her unique outfit. She had a solid orange Khat with a fox poking out instead of a Uraeus cobra, as a king’s would; Her  kalasiris was an earthen linen, while her gorgerine was silver inset with carnelian. Not a combination you see everyday.

 Vulpes hadn’t even given Nebeta time for a questioning greeting before she attacked with a yell, spurring Nebeta to transform into Ladybug.   
Nebeta and Tikki had worked hard over the years to figure out how a Kwami’s power worked alongside the jewels, and they’d gotten far, but that was on their own abilities.

 Vulpes was an unknown foe. Whatever Trixx could do with her powers was unpredictable to either half of Ladybug.

 “ Cur ascendistis adversum me? ”

 Vulpes didn’t answer, instead throwing another swing with her stick, no that was a  flute _. _ Tikki knew the weapons were odd, but a flute?

 Ladybug dodged the strike and started to fight back, asking over and over what Vulpes had against her. 

****

 Even having called a Lucky Charm minutes ago, Ladybug was losing.

 She was down and tired, though she wasn’t done fighting, when Vulpes advanced for the finishing blow.

 “Vulpes-”

 “ Die autem turpem proditor! ” Vulpes switched how she was holding her flute and slammed it, point down, into Ladybug’s chest.

 Tikki’s protective suit had never let anything through to Nebeta before, but Vulpes’ flute went through like it was a papyrus sheet.

 No one knew what to expect. Would the Miraculous break? Would the Kwami be released? Would Nebeta become a Kwami? Would Vulpes get some sort of backlash? Would Tikki get hurt? Would Nebeta heal as soon as the flute was removed?

 “Ave paenitet, soror mea.” Vulpes swung her flute, yanking it out of Ladybug’s chest and sending her flying off the Sphinx’s head in one fluid motion.

 Nebeta might have screamed. Tikki might have too. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be possible. Tikki was supposed to protect her wielder.

 And yet, as they hit the ground and the earrings ejected Tikki, she had to accept it could happen. It  _ had _ just happened.

 Her first non-kwami friend was dead, by the hand of another with a magical jewel.

 She learned soon after that when a chosen wielder died, it had no effect on the Miraculous. But it did on the Kwami.

 She took years to recover before she would allow herself to be wielded again. Possibly hundreds. She wasn't counting at the time.

 And as Hawkmoth pulled his sabre out of Marinette’s stomach, Tikki knew she'd need just as long to recover this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Not fluff. Not fluff at all.  
> Honestly, I don't think this is what happened to her canonically. I really hope not. But it was one of the ways I saw to spin this prompt, and I took it.  
> I didn't actually check for past fox holders when I was researching for this, so that might be extra canon-divergent.  
> The family ties were actually on purpose. My idea was that Nebeta loved her brother and sister-in-law, but she knew that letting someone else die to bring Nefertiti back would be a very bad idea, and so she stopped her brother from doing so.  
> Aset/Iset was Vulpes here, who had a differing opinion, and took it as a traitorous act when she learned Nebeta was Ladybug. She then lured Nebeta up to the top of the Spinx and killed her, using the powers of her own Miraculous.  
> Also, who did the canonical research for the Pharaoh episode? I actually looked into who was who for this, and they gave the wrong Pharaoh Nefertiti to wife, plus, her actual husband, Akhenaten, was the one who switched Egypt from the worship of multiple Gods to just one, and then Tutankhamun switched them back when he took over, and changed his name from Tutankhaten to Tutankhamun. Maybe it's just that Jalil and Gabriel didn't actually do their research.  
> Honestly the ancient Egyptians made this so confusing for me. It was fun to research though!


End file.
